Malachi Tyrus (TV series)
Malachi Tyrus an American/Canadian animated comedy television series based on the comic strip of the same name. It is created by Mala M. and produced at Ben's Animation. It first premiered on CBS on September 5, 1970, which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Malachi Tyrus was conceived by Malachi since 1960 shortly before a solicitation for a series of animated shorts with the producer Mala M. Malachi created a world and named the characters, substituting Malachi name. The success of the show's premiere helped the series make direct-to-video & feature films. History Mala M. conceived Malachi Tyrus in 1960 with his idea with two characters, Rugchi and Stick Grape. They wore blue instead of purple, and Stick Grape had (their final designs were quickly created afterwards). Miles.'s father had previously tried pitching the show in the early 60's, but animation studios considered it "too extreme". In 1990, Stick Grape changed his name to Purple Guy, and Rugchi was subsequently renamed as Malachi. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1967. In 1969, Ben's Television and Screen Gems adapted Malachi Tyrus ''into a half-hour television series on CBS. The pilot episode was originally aired on September 5, 1970. The show's popularity resulted in a feature-length theatrical film produced, titled ''Malachi Tyrus The Movie, which was released on July 21, 1992, and its sequel titled Malachi Tyrus The Movie 2, which was released on June 21, 2002. Development The show's first characters were first conceived by Mala M., The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Rugchi & Stick Grape. They did not exactly look like Malachi or Purple Guy. They wore blue instead of purple, and Stick Grape. But when the year 1970 came, Stick Grape changed his name to Purple Guy, and Rugchi to Malachi (then had their final designs then). Production Development of the Malachi television series started in 1964. In 1968, at the time Ben's Animation was founded, the company was originally set to produce the animation for the show, but left out due to in favor of other projects. Ben's Television Animation & Toei Animation later announced in late 1983 that they would instead animate the show. The show was first aired on September 5, 1970, with the first episode "Malachi's Best Friends. Characters Main characters * Malachi * Purple Guy * Jenny (since 1987) * Takashi (since 1988) * Ashley (since 2010) * Bella (since 2015) * Damar (since 2016) * Dina (since 2016) Minor characters * Lucas * Daniel * Elijah * Henry * Sebastian * Wyatt * Ryan * Cory * Zaria * Kaliani * Giana * Andi * Alimee * Little Guy * Dr. Beanson * Green Bob * Dr.PBS * and More Villains * Tiana * Lola * Gree Guy * Gree Jr. * Bryan Guy * Pingux * CookieEater2 * Santed Sailor * Walachi * NaPurple * Chae Cook * Bob Beanson Category:Television Series Category:TV Shows Category:DHX Media Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Pictures